The Rise of Evil: Five
Allegiances of WonderClan Leader: Oakleaf - Creamy brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes, standing in for Lightstar. Deputy: Fleetwind - Tortoiseshell tom with aple amber eyes, standing in for Oakleaf. Medecine Cat: Maplefrost - Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Mistpaw Warriors Starshine - White tom with black ears and paws and mismatched olive and amber eyes. Peppermist - Ginger she-cat with cool green eyes. Apprentice: '''Dawnpaw Braveheart - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. '''Apprentice: Cloudpaw Stripefur - Cream tabby tom with amber eyes. Darkcloud - Dark grey she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Pinepaw Hawkpoppy - Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and underbelly and beautiful dark amber eyes. Apprentice: Icepaw Sparkfire - Auburn pelted tom with amber eyes and white underbelly. Silvershine - Silver tabby she-cat with dark tabby stripes and bright amber eyes. Crescentmoon - Fluffy grey she-cat with light olive eyes. Hopeheart - Grey she-cat with green eyes. Sunfeather - Golden tabby tom with pale blue eyes. Apprentice: '''Snowpaw Gorsecloud - Slender tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Beavertooth - Brown tabby tom with black eyes. '''Apprentice: Blackpaw Browntail - Brown tom with black eyes. Apprentice: '''Shadowpaw Stonesun - Mottled grey tom with black eyes. '''Apprentice: '''Lilypaw '''Apprentices Dawnpaw - Slender tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Cloudpaw - Fluffy pale grey tabby tom with blue eyes. Icepaw - White and silver she-cat with blue eyes. Snowpaw - Grey-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Mistpaw - Dark grey she-cat with green eyes. Blackpaw - Black-and-white tom with amber eyes. Shadowpaw - Black tom with coal black eyes. Lilypaw - Beautiful white she-cat with pale blue eyes. Pinepaw - Dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Queens Lightstar - Cream she-cat with slightly darker paws and face and brilliant blue eyes, mother of Skystar's kits. Honeyfur - Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Stonesun's kits. Kits Falconkit - Brown tom with slightly darker paws and face and brilliant blue eyes. Ravenkit - Black she-cat with cream paws, blue eyes, and a feathery tail. Kestrelkit - White tabby tom with green eyes. Wildkit - Calico she-cat with green eyes. Pebblekit - Pale grey tom with blue eyes. Lionkit - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Elders Prologue Lightstar sat tall in the nursery. Her four kits, Falconkit, Kestrelkit, Ravenkit and Wildkit were curled up asleep around her paws. Lightstar couldn't sleep. She could sense trouble coming. She didn't know what, or why, but it was definetely coming. Lightstar felt a shiver run down her spine. She looked out of the nursery entrance, and caught sight of Gorsecloud watching her three kits playing. Shadowpaw, Lilypaw and Pinepaw were tumbling over and over in the clearing. Lightstar sighed, and curled herself more tightly around her kits. Something was going to happen soon, and she didn't know what, or how she could help her Clan. Chapter 1 Shadowpaw followed Browntail, his mentor, towards the camp. Browntail was a strange cat, Shadowpaw thought. He was quiet and withdrawn. Older cats had told Shadowpaw that Browntail hadn't always been like that. Browntail had been a playful, laughing cat until he found out about his parents. Browntail's mother was Brookdapple, the sister of Fangstar, and his father was a GorgonClan warrior known as Beantail. All Browntail's family except his two brothers, Beavertooth and Stonesun, were in GorgonClan. Shadowpaw couldn't imagine what it must feel like to have family in another Clan, but he guessed that it was horrible. Shadowpaw and Browntail arrived at camp carrying prey. Shadowpaw coughed and choked under a very feathery blackbird. "I hate blackbird." he muttered, spitting it out on the fresh-kill pile. "Come play wrestling!" Lilypaw called from where she and Pinepaw were watching Blackpaw tackle Snowpaw. Shadowpaw raced over just in time to confront Blackpaw as he rolled off Snowpaw. Shadowpaw pinned Blackpaw down. Blackpaw purred, then wriggled out from under Shadowpaw and dashed at Icepaw. Shadowpaw was giving chase when his sister Pinepaw launched herself at him. Shadowpaw went down spluttering under a lot of dark tabby fur. He squirmed out from under his sister. "Why do you have so much fur, Pinepaw." Shadowpaw muttered. Suddenly, a strange cat entered the camp. He had a copper coloured pelt, and amber eyes. Shadowpaw rolled away from his sister and watched as the strange cat approached Oakleaf, asking to speak with Lightstar. As soon as the new cat had entered the nursery, Shadowpaw headed over to Oakleaf. Blackpaw and Cloudpaw were there before him. "Who was he?" asked Cloudpaw. "Bloodstar, leader of VanishClan. I've never heard of him, but maybe Lightstar has." Oakleaf replied, looking grim. Shadowpaw headed back to his sisters. They talked for a while, on their favourite subject, who their father was. Gorsecloud had never told anyone, not even her kits, and Shadowpaw and his sisters loved to guess. However, as soon as Oakleaf climbed the Rock and called the Clan, all three cats listened immediatly. Shadowpaw listened as Oakleaf explained about the Games. Shadowpaw and his sisters fell asleep in the den without talking that night, a very rare occasion. All three of them were worried about the Games. Early the next morning, almost every cat in the Clan was waiting outside the nursery. As Shadowpaw watched, Lightstar emerged. She stretched, then spoke. "StarClan has sent me a sign while I slept. The chosen cats are Blackpaw, Lilypaw and Pinepaw." Shadowpaw gasped, looking at his two sisters. They were saying goodbye, looking as though they were in shock. Blackpaw too looked shocked.Shadowpaw murmured goodbyes to Lilypaw and Pinepaw. It felt like a dream. Shadowpaw went to stand beside Gorsecloud, his mother, and watched as his sisters left the Clan. Chapter 2 Shadowpaw was woken in the middle of the night. It was too cold. Normally, Lilypaw would be curled up on one side of him, and Pinepaw on the other. Now, there was no one, and Shadowpaw was cold and lonely. Even the crowded apprentices den seemed lonely. Cloudpaw, Dawnpaw and Icepaw were about to become warriors, and, if Blackpaw, Lilypaw and Pinepaw never returned, there would be only Shadowpaw and Snowpaw in the apprentice den. Shadowpaw eventually got too cold, and fed up. He slithered out of the den, and set off into the forest. Shadowpaw knew that many of the cats in WonderClan thought that he was very pretty, with his black fur and blacker eyes, but that didn't make it any easier looking exactly like the evil Fangstar of legend. Fangstar had been a terrible cat, and killed two of WonderClan's former leaders, Oatstar and Skystar. Shadowpaw and his sisters always wondered if their father was maybe Browntail, or Beavertooth, because they had Fangstar's genetics in them. Stonesun was out of the question, as his and Honeyfur's kits Pebblekit and Lionkit had just been born. Shadowpaw wished that his family wasn't such a mystery, and he wished more than anything else that Lilypaw and Pinepaw hadn't been chosen by StarClan. "Shadowpaw?" a quiet voice said behind him. Shadowpaw spun around to see Snowpaw standing there. Her grey-and-white pelt glowed softly in the evening light, and her blue eyes shone. Shadowpaw's denmate was also his friend, and he was glad she was here. "Listen." Snowpaw whispered. "There's a storm coming." Shadowpaw could hear thunder rumbling, and at that moment, rain began to pour down. Both apprentices began to run back to camp. They were nearly there when there was a sudden bright flash overhead. Shadowpaw remembered that moment for the rest of his life. A jagged slash of lightning split the sky, arcing towards earth, and struck Snowpaw. Snowpaw's cry of agony was drowned out in the booming of the thunder, and Shadowpaw started running, bursting into the camp and screaming Maplefrost's name. Chapter 3 Shadowpaw was lying in his den, whimpering softly. He felt that it was his fault. If he hadn't gone out there, Snowpaw would still be alright. Shadowpaw didn't know if his friend was alive anymore, but he doubted it. Maplefrost and Mistpaw had taken Snowpaw into the medicine cat's den and tried to look after her. Snowpaw's parents, Crescentmoon and Braveheart, were in there with her now. They had already lost their son, Leopardkit, when he was killed by GorgonClan, and if they lost their daughter too they would be heartbroken. Shadowpaw heard a noise at the entrance, and his mother squeezed in. "Are you alright?" she asked. Shadowpaw didn't say anything, he just shook his head. "Why don't you go and see Snowpaw?" Gorsecloud suggested. Shadowpaw shook his head again, and after a while Gorsecloud left the den. Eventually, Shadowpaw gathered the strength to clamber to his paws. He headed to the medicine cat's den. Snowpaw lay on a nest of moss. All the colour had been bleached from her fur, leaving it bone white. Her eyes were closed, and she was sleeping. Shadowpaw sat beside her. Suddenly, Snowpaw's eyes jerked open. Shadowpaw gasped when he saw them. They were a bright, vivid white, no longer the beautiful, clear blue colour they had been. "Shadowpaw?" Snowpaw asked. "I'm here." Shadowpaw reassured her. "Can you see?" he asked tentatively. Snowpaw nodded. "Why shouldn't I be able to see?" "The lightning..." Shadowpaw choked out, then trailed off. "Your eyes..." he tried again. "What? What about my eyes?" Snowpaw asked desperately. Maplefrost came in. "Shadowpaw, I think you should leave now. We don't want our patient getting upset." As Shadowpaw left the medecine den he could hear Snowpaw asking about her eyes behind him. It chilled Shadowpaw to the core that she might be that colour forever. Shadowpaw headed back to the apprentices den. Dawnpaw and her sister Icepaw were curled up asleep. Shadowpaw headed over to his nest, smelling the stale scent of Pinepaw, Lilypaw and Snowpaw around him. Shadowpaw let a soft cry escape him, then lay still and soon fell asleep. Chapter 4 Shadowpaw lay in his nest, wishing that his sisters would return. They had been away for almost a moon now, and Shadowpaw was starting to wonder if they would ever come back. Meanwhile, life in the Clan was going on. Yesterday, Falconpaw, Ravenpaw, Kestrelpaw and Wildpaw had become apprentices. Shadowpaw liked having more apprentices in the den. It made it less lonely. Snowpaw had returned to training, but Shadowpaw was steering clear of her, scared of what she thought of him. Dawnlight, Cloudfur and Icemoon were warriors now. Snowpaw would be the next to have her warrior ceremony. It was very early morning when two strange things happened. The first, was that two she-cats burst into the camp. They were bigger and stronger than when they had set off, but Shadowpaw still recognised Pinepaw and Lilypaw. He purred as he ran to greet them, and the joy swelling in his heart was almost more than he could bear. "Blackpaw was the WonderClan cat chosen for the Games. Who knows how long he'll be there. But Bloodstar said that all the apprentices would get their warrior names at the end of the Games." Shadowpaw purred again, happy that his sisters were home. The second strange thing that happened was that Maplefrost entered the clearing, and spoke of a prophecy she had had in her sleep. "Ancient history is repeating itself. Whitefur and Blackfur shall join the Clans in peace." Long after, when Shadowpaw was hunting in the forest, the strange prophecy kept repeating itself in his mind. Ancient history is repeating itself. Whitefur and Blackfur shall join the Clans in peace. Shadowpaw wished that there were elders in WonderClan, so that he could ask them about Whitefur and Blackfur, or ancient history. Chapter 5 Shadowpaw was sleeping. He could tell. Shadowpaw had always known when he was dreaming, ever since he was a tiny kit. Now, he looked around him. If he was dreaming, something should happen soon. "Shadowpaw." Shadowpaw spun aorund, and found himself face to face with a cat who he recognised instantly. "Fangstar?" He gasped. The cat before him nodded. "What are you doing here?" Shadowpaw asked. "Coming to see you, the only way I could." Fangstar replied. Shadowpaw frowned. "Why do you want to see me?" he asked. "Are you asleep in real life too?" Fangstar nodded. "Yes, I am dreaming. And I want to see you because... can you not guess?" Shadowpaw looked at the leader of GorgonClan, recognising the similarities between them. "You're our father." Shadowpaw gasped. It was a shock, that not only was he half-Clan, but his father was a murderer, and an enemy of WonderClan. "You haven't been brought here for me to tell you that though." Fangstar meowed. "I need to introduce you to a cat we both share kin with." As Shadowpaw watched, a cat who had the same black pelt and coal black eyes as Fangstar and Shadowpaw himself, stepped forward. "I am Blackfur." he announced. "Creator of GorgonClan. My sister, Whitefur, was WonderClan's creator. See if you can guess why she was called that." Then, as Shadowpaw watched, Blackfur and Fangstar faded, until he was waking up in his own nest. Shadowpaw leapt instantly to his paws and scurried to the nursery. He had a plan. End of Book 5. Book 6 is called The Rise of Evil: Six. The whole series can be found here. Thanks for reading. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] Category:Zaffie's Fanfictions Category:The Evil Rising Saga Category:Fan Fictions